I Melt
by taterbud2
Summary: First Story, One-shot to the song "I Melt" by Rascal Flatts. Please Review!


**_I don't own Randy Orton but Rose is mine._**

_When you light those candles _

_Up there on that mantle, setting the mood _  
_Well, I just lie there staring _  
_Silently preparing to love on you _  
_Well, I can feel the heat from across the room _  
_Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do _

I was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace as my boyfriend of 2 years lit some candles. We didn't get to see each other very often since he had to travel for work. That's right I'm dating a WWE superstar and not just any superstar, I'm dating the Legend Killer Randy Orton.  
As he sat down next to me he said, "Do you know how beautiful you look in candlelight, Rose?"  
"You don't too bad yourself."  
"You know tonight's our two year anniversary. We've been through a lot but here we are still together."  
"Yeah I know." Wehad so many fights andkept breaking up but in the end we always got back together. There were trust issues from my end in the beginning.I never could trust anyone growing up. Randy and I had just started dating when they put him in a storyline with Stacy Keibler; let's just saying that when we saw each other next I really thought we were over and that wasn't the only time.

_I melt every time you look at me that way _  
_It never fails, anytime, any place _  
_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt _  
_I melt _

Our relationship experiences before we met left both of us in a bad place but that night when we met at a club we looked into each others eyes and I felt something I hadn't before.

"Rose is everything alright? You seem really quiet."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about all that's happen these past two years."

"Well don't I know we had a lot of bad times but it's all behind us now and all we have to worry about is the future."

"You're right I'm sorry."

_Don't know how you do it _  
_I love the way I lose it, every time _  
_What's even better _  
_Is knowing that forever you're all mine _  
_The closer you get, the more my body aches _  
_One little stare from you is all it takes _

"Rose tonight is really special and not just because it's our anniversary but I have something I want to ask you."

"Before you do I want you to know that even though we've been through a lot I do love you and you know that's not an easy thing for me to say but it's true and I … don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"You don't have to worry Rose because as I was saying I want to ask you something and that thing is Rose, will you marry me?" He held out a beautiful engagement ring that took my breath away.

_I melt every time you look at me that way _  
_It never fails, anytime, any place _  
_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt _  
_I melt_

"Rose, Rose? Are you okay? Are you going to answer?"

"I... I… I don't know what to say"

"Just say 'yes' and become my wife, please."

I looked him straight in the eye and saw something I had rarely ever seen in my life, true love direct solely at me. It made me feel amazing knowing that he cared so much. It almost made me melt down completely inside and it did melt down that stupid wall I had put around my heart growing up.

"Of course I'll marry you, what a stupid question." And we both started to laugh as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Thank God I was starting to get worried you'd say 'no'."

"I could never say no to you Randy how do you think you got me to go out with you in the first place."

_I melt every time you look at me that way _  
_It never fails, anytime, any place _  
_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt _  
_I melt_  
_Every time you look at me that way _  
_I melt, I melt_

Three years later:

Randy and I have been married for two years now and we could not be happier. Okay that's wrong we were happy and loving our lives when I found out some news that made Randy even happier. I was pregnant with our first child a boy we will be naming Ryan Keaton Orton when he is born in January.


End file.
